Residency of the Heart
by CyberChick135
Summary: A small crossover involving Calla Wright, the narrator of 'My life'. Her world seemed to have turned against her, and she deals by escaping to NYC, where she meets a certain 'beastly' hero. Takes place after 'Unleashed' in Teen Wolf and shortly after 'Trust No One' in Beauty & the Beast, with slight AU in the Beauty & Beast continuity. Love Triangle Derek HXCalla WXVincent K.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

When opportunity knocks, you can't help but answer. You know the old cliché: "when one door closes, another one opens"? Well, it came true for me. But I never would've guessed that, that one open door would lead me to a crossroads in which I had to choose, not only my life and career, but choose which man I was meant to be with.

Every girl asks herself "Can you be in love with more than one man?" From my experience, the answer is "Yes, you can. And choosing which one you really love, not an easy decision."  
Sure, my good girl rep was a bit tainted since I moved to Beacon Hills and found I was attracted to the 'bad boy' stereotype of the male gender. But I seem to be a magnet for complicated relationships, and complicated men.

You're all probably wondering what I'm even talking about and are slightly confused, well I'll tell you that...I may seem like a normal girl, but I'm not. Normal is completely opposite of what my life is, not to mention my relationships. If I had to pick one term to describe me, my family, and the guys I dated...the term would be 'Supernatural', to a certain degree.

My name is Calla Elaine Wright, I'm eighteen years old and have a job as an RN in training. And in my life, that is far from normal, I still never could've guessed the most painful decision would be choosing between two guys, who are both equally handsome, wonderful, caring, and protective. Now how that came to happen, funny story also. It happened because I decided to take an offer to finish up my training. I accepted a Residency job offer in New York City, New York.  
This is that story. It may seem like a cheeses romance novel, because trust me, I felt like it was one. It was no easy feat, but it made me a stronger girl, with a stronger heart.

* * *

**A/N: **This story idea came to me while I was watching the CW show, Beauty and the Beast. I was busy trying to think of a small crossover involving Teen Wolf, and where my characters are at this point in the season. I hope you all will give it a read and like it^^

XOXO ~Cyber


	2. When Opportunity Knocks

**When Opportunity Knocks**

**A/N: **Okay here's the first chapter. Now, I will warn you all, it does contain a spoiler or two from an upcoming 'My Life as a Teen She-Wolf' chapter. I will try to get that one uploaded soon so ya'll can see what I mean. Other than that, I hope ya'll enjoy it!

* * *

That night, no matter how he said it, my heart broke, only a little. Tears fell from my eyes as I drove away from the loft, drove away from him. With a final glance at the balcony, Cora stared at me, her eyes pleading me to stay. "I'm sorry." I said, my voice shaking. Putting the gear shift in 'Drive', I pulled out of the back alley, and onto the main road, leaving them behind. I threw the windshield wipers on as I drove home in the storm. At least the Camaro was in my name, so Derek couldn't take the car away.

Derek Hale, now even the mention of his name makes my heart constrict. It used to make my heart skip a beat and flutter like a hummingbird's wings, now it hurts.

As I pulled up to the curb, the only thing I could focus on was going to my room and crying my eyes out, like any normal, heartbroken teenage girl would do. I had to let my first round of tears fall before I could walk in to a house full of werewolves. I grabbed my duffle from the back seat, caught my breath, controlled my breathing, and headed inside. I made it to the fourth step of the staircase when Victoria yelled my name.

"Calla, I have a bone to pick with you!" she snapped.

I growled under my breath, not appreciating her snappy tone. "Look here Vic." I said, turning to face her, only a stair rail between us. "If you want to bitch at someone, find a fucking therapist! Don't you dare bitch to me because I could care less at this point how pissed you are. I am no one's therapist to vent to, I have my own issues right now!" I turned on my heels and ran up the stairs, down the hall to my room, slammed the door and locked it.

* * *

I shuddered and gasped, throwing my duffle onto my mini sofa. Everything in my life was crashing down right before me: my pack and my relationship with Derek. I was drenched in rain water, and freezing cold. So, I shrugged off my wet clothes and wrapped myself up in my fluffy pink robe with white polka dots. I cranked the water on high heat and turned my shower on. I dug out a new pair of underwear and a sports bra, and laid them on my bed. Steam filled my bathroom and I stepped under the hot water, letting it fall all over my cold skin. Inhaling the steam relaxed me. The last half hour or so played over in my mind, this day went straight to hell, I would even go far as to call it the worst day of my life. Everything that could have gone wrong, did, and I hated it.

I reached for my towel and stepped out of the shower. I wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at my reflection. My eyes were still a bit puffy from crying, I faintly saw tear stains on my cheeks, and my overall facial expressions screamed 'heartbroken and depressed'.

In order to make myself feel a bit better, as stupid and childish it may sound, I threw on one of Derek's T-shirts that were still in my drawer. And to match my mood, I chose the black, long-sleeved one. I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling, trying to make sense of everything that happened to me. His words echoed in my mind, over and over again.

* * *

{Flashback}

"It's too dangerous for us to be together." he said. "It'll be much safer for you to live with your family, they can keep you safe."

"I don't care about being safe!" I rebuked him, pissed as hell that he was even suggesting this. "Derek, the only thing I care about is you!"

Thunder and lightning crashed in the distance. Derek's hands tightened into fists, his back was still turned to me. "Thinking like that is what's going to get you killed." he said, through gritted teeth. Derek turned around to face me, though the iron table still stood between us. "Calla, try to understand-"

"Understand what?" I asked. "Please tell me Derek, because I have no idea why we're even having this conversation."

Derek walked around the table and stood directly in front of me. "It would be better if you left and went back home." he said. He walked past me and into the other room. I heard the sound of clothes being thrown and then a zipper being shut. I turned around and saw Derek drop my red and black duffle by the couch. As it hit the cement floor, my heart constricted.

"Go home Calla." Derek said, walking past me.

I grabbed his arm, tightly. "So that's it!? You're just gonna give up so easily!?" I asked.

Derek tugged his arm out of my grip. We turned and faced each other, our gazes locked. I reached up to cup Derek's cheek, only he pulled away, confirming my suspicions.

"I see." I muttered. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. "Can I ask one more favor?"

"Fine, just one more." Derek replied, staring into my eyes.

"Kiss me and tell me how you really feel about me." I said. Okay so technically that was two requests, but I needed to know.

Derek closed his eyes and breathed a sigh. He leaned down to me, his eyes still closed. I tilted my face upward to meet his, closing my eyes as well.

Our lips met, and that same spark I always felt whenever I kissed him, came back. I lifted both my arms and wrapped them around Derek's neck, pulling him closer to me, and deepening our kiss. His arms found their way around the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. Our tongues grazed past each other as our kiss deepened even more.

Derek pulled away, breathing heavily, and touched his forehead to mine. His grip relaxed, but he still kept his arms around me.

"I love you." Derek said, "Calla, I love you." he looked into my eyes.

I leaned up and kissed him again, just as another crash of thunder and lightning sounded. We both pulled away, regulating our breathing. I put my hand on Derek's cheek and caressed it with my thumb. "Derek," I sighed. "I love you too." Another round of tears came. "I love you so much baby."

Derek tilted my head up and wiped the tears that ran down my cheeks. "It's because I love you that I'm doing this."

That was a contradictory statement. I knew he was telling the truth when he said he loved me, but he doesn't want me to leave, but he thinks it's the best thing to do.

"It's just too dangerous for us to be together, I can't loose you." Derek went on. He pulled away from me and turned away.

I took a step forward, "Derek."

"Just go Cal." he said, sternly. "Go home."

I took a deep breath and exhaled, shakily. Trying to keep my composure, I turned around, grabbed my duffle, and headed to the door.

Cora stood there, blocking the path. The look in her eyes was pleading me not to leave.

"Move Cora." I told her.

She stepped aside and let me out. I turned my head to face her, "Call me anytime, okay?"

Cora nodded and reached out to hug me. I returned the hug, and patted her back.

"Bye Cal." she said, pulling away.

"See ya." I replied, smiling.

I yanked the steel door open, walked out, and let it slam shut. I leaned back against it and shuddered. I faintly heard the conversation on the other side.

"You're just gonna stand there and let her leave?!" Cora yelled. "From the little time I've spent with her, I know she's the perfect girl for you! And you're just gonna let her walk away?"

"Do you think I wanted her to leave?" Derek yelled back. "That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Telling Calla to leave like that, hiding the fact that I really wanted her to stay here, it wasn't easy." his voice grew softer. "I love her-"

{End Flashback}

* * *

Voices from outside my door snapped me back to reality. I heard them plain as day, they were my dad and Monica.

"Look Gabe, just leave her be for now." Monica said.

"I just want to see how she's doing." dad replied.

Monica sighed. "She's like every other teenage girl who gets her heart broken." she informed. "And all they want is to be alone for a while. So let her be to herself. She'll talk when she's ready."

I smiled to myself and turned on my side, away from my bedroom door, and let the tears fall. I wasted all my energy in crying and trying to make sense of everything, that my body just drifted into sleep with ease.

* * *

Derek haunted my dreams that night, giving me a restless sleep. All throughout the night, it was like I felt Derek's presence with me in my room. It was almost like he was there, right beside me.

I felt his hand caress my shoulder and arm, and leave butterfly kisses down my neck and shoulder. I tossed and turned, and then felt a strong grip around my waist, pulling me upward towards someone. There was no mistaking the scent, it was Derek, I was sure of it. Instinctively, I reached up and felt around. I could feel his muscular biceps, the curve of his collarbone, the stubble on his face, his soft hair. I felt his breath on the nape of my neck, trailing butterfly kisses up and down, licking a few spots here and there.

"Derek." I moaned. "Oh Derek."

I gripped tighter, rubbing his upper back and neck, and gripping his hair. I tilted my head up, and felt his lips on mine, kissing me deeply and passionately, like he always did whenever we were in bed together.

I felt my body being lifted up and turned over, and felt Derek's warm body underneath my own. His hands rubbed my back, tracing the butterfly tattoo on my neck, and his lips never left mine. Our foreheads and noses touched, and I could swear I felt his breath mix with mine.

My body shifted positions and I felt Derek's weight press into me. I lifted my hands up and cupped his face. I felt his breath hot against my neck, trailing more butterfly kisses up and down my neck and jaw line. His lips found mine and this kiss took my breath away. Everything about Derek took my breath away.

"Derek." I whispered. "Baby, I love you. I love you."

* * *

I awoke, gasping and panting. I sat up and glanced around my room, "Derek?" I asked.

Sunlight creeped through my curtains, signifying that morning had come. I put my face in my hands and sighed. "Guess it was all really a dream." I sighed.

My alarm clock read seven am. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. Today was the last day I had of my grievance period, which I took after I Austin's and Erica's deaths, so I decided to go jogging on the trails in the preserve.

I threw on my red and black jogging, laced up my white sneakers, and strapped on my iPod holster, sliding my iPod inside and plugged in my headphones. Just to be on the safe side, I threw on my belt with the gun sling and placed my glock in the holster, concealing it with my jacket.

* * *

I opened my bedroom door and headed down the staircase.

"Well good morning Calla." Thane greeted me.

I smiled to my family and nodded, heading towards the back door.

"Where you going sweetie?" grandma asked.

"I'm going for a run." I answered, putting in my headphones. "See ya later." And with that, I opened the back door, jumped the back fence, and ran towards the preserve. I always ran those trails when I needed to be alone to think. And just in case any of the Alphas though of attacking me, I had my gun ready.

* * *

Running the trails gave me time to think about what I was going to do to those Alphas. Just thinking about them made my blood boil. Ever since they came to the town, they made my life hell; killing two of my Betas, wrecked my relationship. I want so badly to beat them to a pulp after what they did.

I ran up the trail and when I stopped to catch my breath, I noticed I was in front of the old Hale House. I exhaled and took my headphones out of my ears, wrapping them around my neck.

I took a step forward and walked into the charred remains of the house, looking around. I've only ever seen parts of it, since Derek never gave me an actual tour. What better time than now, it's not like I had anything better to do.

The hole where Peter was buried was now nearly covered with Wolfsbane flowers. I rolled my eyes as the thought of Peter Hale made me want to punch something. Continuing my tour, I went up the stairs and looked around. The first room I saw was the one I was in when Derek saved me that night.

Then I heard something. Someone had stepped into the house, the wood creaking under his feet. Instinctively, I reached for my glock and held it ready, quietly flipping the safety off.

I crept across the hallway and held my gun at the ready when I hit the top of the staircase.

"Calla?" he asked.

I lowered my gun, "Sherriff Stilinski." I breathed, clicking the safety back on.

The Sherriff lowered his gun and placed it back in its holster. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

I holstered my gun as well. "Well, I'm not trespassing." I answered, taking a step down the staircase. "I mean, it's county property so it's open to the public, sort of. And even if it wasn't county property, I still wouldn't be trespassing-" I took a few more steps, "I mean, I am Derek Hale's girlfriend." or so I think, maybe. I put a smile on. "So what brings you here, Sherriff?"

A German Sheppard sat by his feet, tail wagging. "Walking the dogs. We always take them up here for exercise."

I nodded and continued down the stairs. "Okay well, I'll just be on my way then." I stepped past him, put my headphones back in my ears, blasted 'Monster' by Skillet, and went back to running the trail.

* * *

As I ran, I caught the scent of blood, and it was heavy. I gently pulled my headphones out and tried to place where the scent was coming from. I scanned the area and saw something tied to a tree by the lake, so I made my way down the hill.

As I stepped closer, I recognized the figure. It was Mr. Harris, the Chemistry teacher from school. I gulped, "Mr. Harris?" I asked.

As I stepped closer, I saw the front of his suit was soaked in blood, and a sliver cord was wrapped tightly around his throat. In utter shock, I stepped back, put my hands to my mouth, and screamed.

I braced myself against another tree and tried to catch my breath. The Sherriff came running and found me.

"Calla? What is it?" he asked.

I pointed to the body, "It's Mr. Harris." I answered, "He's dead."

Sherriff Stilinski said a code in his walkie-talkie clipped on his uniform, signaling other officers about the find.

"Now, since you're a witness, you have to stay here for questioning." the Sherriff told me.

I nodded, showing I understood.

* * *

More officers from the force showed up, along with an ambulance to take the body to the hospital morgue. Stiles pulled up in his jeep and ran over to me.

"You okay Calla?" Stiles asked me, his heart racing.

I looked him in the eyes, "I just found the dead body of our chemistry teacher out in the middle of the woods." I said. "How the hell is that okay?"

Stiles recoiled, "Okay, sorry." he apologized. "Was it like the other murders?"

I nodded. "Yeah. All three causes were seen, I could tell."

"Okay." Stiles said, looking around.

"But why him?" I asked. "Why Mr. Harris?"

Stiles shook his head, "I don't know, hopefully we can figure something out." he looked at me. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

"No uh, but can you take me to the hospital?" I asked him.

"Why?" the look on his face screamed confusion.

"I need to pick up my paycheck." I answered, "The you can take me home."

Stiles nodded, "Sounds like a plan. I don't mind giving you rides because you don't scare me and look like you're going to rip my throat out." he chuckled lightly, as we walked to his jeep. "Unlike your boyfriend, who still scares the shit out of me."

I scoffed and walked faster, waiting by the passenger door. There was no way I was going to tell Stiles about what happened to me the other day, with Derek, it was nothing he needed to know.

* * *

The drive was silent for the most part. Stiles parked the jeep out front and walked in with me, even though I really didn't need it, but he was just being a good friend.

"Hey Calla." Melissa greeted me.

"Hey Melissa, do you have my paycheck for me?" I asked her, smiling.

"I sure do, and something else as well." Melissa smiled back and went to grab my check, an apparently, something else.

Melissa came back holding two envelopes, one small and one thick. She handed them to me, a smile on her face.

"What's in the thick one Cal?" Stiles asked.

The return address was labeled, St. Benjamin's Hospital, New York City, New York. I gasped, "No way." I flipped it over and tore the seal open, pulling out a thick sheet of paper. The letter read:

"Dear Miss Wright,

We are pleased to say that you have been accepted to take the Residency offer of our pristine hospital. The recommendations we received from your superiors at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital were to prized to ignore, it would be an honor to have you working here.

The program we offer you will start at a minimum of two months, but we can extend it further if we see excellent quality work. Again, we are pleased to welcome you as part of our staff.

To contact us, call the number listed or email in. We look forward to hearing your decision.

Sincerely,

John Mayor, D.O."

I leaned against the counter and held back my excitement. "Oh my God!" I squealed.

"Calla, what is it?" Stiles asked.

I turned to him, "This is my Residency letter from St. Benjamin's Hospital." I answered. "They want me to work for them to complete my course work."

"Calla, that's incredible." Melissa stepped around the counter and hugged me. "Congratulations."

"What does that even mean?" Stiles asked.

I turned to him and smiled. "Stiles, it's basically an opportunity for me to work in New York City."

His expression changed, "New York City? As in NYC?" he asked, still slightly confused.

"Yes, 'The Big Apple' as it's also called." I answered. "Stiles, I'm going to New York!"

Stiles pulled me into a hug and started laughing. "That's so cool Cal."

"I know!" I couldn't contain my excitement.

It looked like my hellish life was turning around. Out of the residency programs I applied for, St. Benjamin's in New York City was one of the top two I wanted to work at. So, it looked like things were finally turning around.

That is, until I heard another ambulance pull up to the front, and saw an elderly woman, beaten and bloody, strapped to a gurney, was wheeled out of the ambulance and into Beacon Hills Memorial. I caught the scent as she was wheeled in, and I recognized it all to well.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there ya have it. I know the ending is a bit of a cliffhanger but, get used to it. Some chapters will have cliffhanger endings. Hope ya'll liked it. Review please, I would love to hear what ya'll thought.

XOXO~Cyber


End file.
